Mischief Maker
by writingbutunpublished
Summary: When restaurant owner Stiles Stilinski helps a woman get out of a bad date and ends up with a broken nose, Dr. Derek Hale wants to help and thank the man who saved his sister.
1. Mischief Maker

**Mischief Maker**

Cora Hale walked quickly to the bar, her shoulders tense. She had come here to meet her date, a guy she had met on Tinder, and it couldn't have gone more wrong. The guy was a creep. The first thing he had said to her was "Nice tits." and he kept talking about his high paying job and expensive car, and how much he was looking forward to nailing her.

Salvation had come in the form of a little plaque hanging in the ladies room. When she had used that as an excuse to leave the table.

 **Tinder Date Gone Wrong?**

 **If you're on a date and it isn't going well, come to the bar and ask for a Mischief Maker and we will get you out of it/get you a taxi. As your safety and happiness is our top priority, if someone is bothering you or making you uncomfortable, tell us and we will ask them to leave. The Emissary strives to create a safe and fun environment for all of our customers.**

 **Signed,**

 **Your friendly neighborhood bartender**

Cora stared at the sign for a long time before she made her decision. With a deep breath and several glances at the table where her date sat, thoroughly distracted by a nearby waitress's ass, she made her way to the glossy oak bar.

"Excuse me," she said softly. The bartender, who was standing at the other end, wiping a glass, appeared not to hear her. "Excuse me," she repeated more loudly. Finally the bartender turned to look at her. His hair was cut short, nearly down to his scalp. He had wide, expressive brown eyes and his upturned nose was dusted with freckles.

He flashed her a warm smile. "I'll be with you in just a moment," he said, finishing up his cleaning and sauntering over. "What can I get for ya?" he asked.

Cora swallowed hard. "Could I get a, um...Could I get a Mischief Maker, please?" she asked. She hated the way her voice shook.

The bartender's smile faded and his eyes hardened. "Sure, no problem," he said. "Hey, Isaac!" he called loudly. A sandy haired man who was walking past stopped in his tracks. "This lady needs a mischief maker, can you go in the back and get the ingredients?"

Isaac's eyes widened and he spared a glance at Cora filled with sympathy. "Yeah sure." he said and hurried off.

The bartender leaned toward Cora and said softly. "It might be a while before the cab gets here. You can wait at the bar, but he might notice," his hand moved to hover over her arm but he didn't actually touch her, "Do you want me to ask him to leave?" Cora, finding herself on the verge of tears from the kindness in the bartender's eyes, nodded. The bartender, whose name, according to the nametag Cora finally had the presence of mind to read, was Stiles, squared his shoulders. "Where is he?" He asked.

"He's the one ogling that waitress's chest with no shame." Cora whispered dryly. Stiles flashed her a faint smile before focusing on his target. "Well that makes my job easier." He said and strode off.

Stiles reached the table quickly and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir." he said.

"Yeah." The man barked. He even looked like a tool, Stiles thought. He had a very square jaw and unnaturally white teeth.

"There have been some complaints that you have been harassing the staff and other customers so I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Stiles said. Something glinted in the other man's eyes that made his own dart to the bar. He noted with relief that Isaac had taken up a protective stance beside the girl.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" The man said loudly, drawing the attention of everyone else in the crowded restaurant.

Stiles cleared his throat. "I'm the owner of this place and I have the right to refuse service to people who ogle and grope my staff and make my other customers uncomfortable." he said, barely clinging to calm.

At this the man stood and came around the table, getting in Stiles's face, his own turning red with anger. "Do you even know who I am, asshole?" he said.

Stiles clenched his jaw. "The man causing a scene in my restaurant, who is going to leave here in handcuffs if he doesn't get out of my face."

"Fine." the man growled. "I just need to get my date." he began looking around. "Where did that bitch get off to."

"Sir-" Stiles began, but was cut off by the man's shout. "Corey!" he shouted. "Let's go."

Cora felt her ears turn red. "It's Cora, dumbass." she shouted from the bar and began to make her way toward the dining area. "And I'm not going anywhere with you, Ennis."

Ennis snorted. "Yeah, we'll see about that." he said. "I know where you live, you dumb bitch."

"That's it, Erica, call the sheriff, please." Stiles said. Cora could see he was shaking with anger.

"Good fucking luck. I own this town, I'll never even be arrested." Ennis said with a laugh.

Stiles face split into a mocking smile. "Since I have about a dozen and a half witnesses that you just threatened this woman and the Sheriff happens to be my dad, I think you'll find that you will definitely be arrested." he said.

Ennis had the grace to look sheepish for a few seconds before his eyes widened in panic and he took a swing at Stiles, his fist connecting squarely with Stiles's nose. The sickening crack of a bone breaking echoed in Cora's ears.

Ennis went in for another hit but Stiles caught his wrist and pinned Ennis's arm behind his back, slamming Ennis's head on the table and holding him there. "Don't fucking move, asshole." Stiles growled softly in Ennis's ear. Stiles's nose was bleeding onto Ennis's silk shirt. It has started to swell and the bridge was bent sharply to the left.

Isaac, who had followed Cora across the room, keeping himself between her and Ennis, stepped forward. "I got this, man." he said. "You're bleeding on my tablecloth."

Stiles reached up to touch his own nose and winced as if he had just noticed the pain. He turned Ennis over to Isaac and moved toward Cora. "You okay?" he asked.

Cora blinked. "You're the one with the broken nose." she said.

"It's not the first time." he said, and grinned at her. He winced again. "Smiling hurts." he mumbled.

"Erica!" he shouted at the waitress he had asked to call the sheriff. "Is Dad on his way?" he asked.

"Yeah," she called back, tossing her long blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "Boyd's with him." she said with a grin.

He turned back to Cora. "I'm going to cancel that cab." he said. "The sheriff will want to take your statement, but he can drive you home."

Cora nodded as Stiles turned his back to her to address the whole room. "Guys, I am really sorry that this scene disrupted your dinner." he said to the shocked patrons. "I'm going to have all your meals comp'd and this man and people like him will be banned permanently from The Emissary."

The customers cheered and clapped and Stiles turned back to Cora. "Looks like the cavalry is finally here." he said, pointing over her shoulder to the frosted window, where red and blue lights flashed.

Cora gave her statement to a kind, older man with the same warm brown eyes as Stiles. He smiled at her. "Sounds like Mr. Stilinski took good care of you." he was practically beaming with pride by the end of the sentence. Even without the name Stilinski emblazoned on his chest and the fact that Stiles had already announced that the sheriff was his dad, Cora would have been able to tell.

"Yes, sir." she said.

Stiles himself had been carted off to the hospital by a very concerned man he had called Scott that had shown up around the same time as the sheriff as soon as he had given his statement.

"Wait a minute." Sheriff Stilinski said. "Hale...you're not related to Derek Hale, are you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Cora said, smiling. "He's my brother."

"Well, I'll be damned." Sheriff Stilinski said. "I think we're done here. Do you need a ride home."

"No, sir. I called my brother and he should be here any minute." Cora said.

"Alright then." With that the sheriff and his men dragged a petulant Ennis out of the restaurant. Cora sipped on the ginger ale that Erica had shoved into her hands earlier until Derek arrived looking ready to murder someone.

"Are you alright, Cor?" he asked, trapping her face between his hands and looking her over as if to check for injuries. "I should have never let you go."

"I'm fine, really." she said, stepping back. "The owner was here and he took care of everything. Ennis broke his nose."

"What?" Derek asked through clenched teeth.

"He had one of the waitresses call the cops and Ennis punched him." Cora explained. "He tried to punch him again but Stiles pinned him to the table. It was kinda awesome."

"Stiles?" Derek asked. "The sheriff's kid?" Derek asked in bewilderment.

"Yep!" Cora said. In spite of everything, she was in pretty high spirits.

"Okay." Derek said. "I'm going to drop you off at home and then I have to go do something." he murmured.

Derek was quite for the drive home and gave his sister a distracted order to get to bed before he headed to the hospital.

He walked right up to the desk, earning him glares from the people standing in line. "Alison, where's the guy that came in with a broken nose earlier?" he demanded.

"Dr. Hale, I didn't think you were on duty tonight." Alison said.

"I'm not." he said shortly. "Guy with the broken nose?"

"Oh, you mean Stiles?" Alison asked. "Scott brought him in about half an hour ago, I think he went back with Melissa."

Without another word, Derek made his way back to the ER to find Melissa. When he did, he found her giving a lecture to a wide-eyed man, presumably Stiles.

"You can't just walk up to guys twice your size and kick them out." she said over his hiss of pain as she prodded at his nose.

"Excuse me," Derek said and both Melissa and Stiles jumped. Melissa turned to face him.

"Dr. Hale." she said.

"Could I have a moment with your patient?" he said, flashing her a faint smile. She smiled back.

"Sure." she said and turned back to Stiles. "I'm not done with you." she said and walked away.

"Um…" Stiles said, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Hello."

Derek walked up to Stiles and looked at his nose, which was now twice what Derek judged to be it's usual size. "You heard her say I was a doctor, right?" he said softly.

Stiles nodded. His sister's savior, as it turned out, was gorgeous. Derek ran his fingers gently over Stiles's sharply featured face, checking for other injuries. "How do you know Melissa?" he asked. His voice was more husky that he would like.

"Um, she's uh, she's...I'm best friends with her son." Stiles stammered. "You're not wearing scrubs." he accused.

Derek smiled. "It's my night off." he said.

"Then why-" Stiles began but cut himself off with a yelp when Derek set the broken bone back in its proper place. "Ouch!" he hissed.

"Sorry." Derek said, wincing. "Had to be done."

It would seem Stiles was not easily deterred. "Why are you here on your night off taking care of me?" he demanded.

"Because the asshole that did this to you might have done it to my sister if you hadn't intervened." Derek said.

"Cora is your sister?" Stiles asked, wide-eyed. "I swear stuff like that hardly ever happens at my restaurant." Stiles said apologetically. "We have these signs up in the ladies room so if a girl's date turns out to be a creep, we can get her away but this is only the second time a creep has taken a swing at me." Stiles was babbling, he knew, but Dr. Hale was seriously hot and he was pretty sure his brain had been fried when Dr. Hale had flashed a smile full of teeth that had lit up his whole face.

"Relax, Stiles." Dr. Hale said. "I wanted to thank you." he said. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in. Cora can take care of herself pretty well but sometimes her mouth writes checks her body can't cash." he smiled faintly. "Not that that guy doesn't deserve a few choice words."

"He got plenty from my dad." Stiles said smiling and wincing at the same time.

"Good." Derek bandaged up Stiles's nose very carefully, trying not to hurt him. He admitted to himself that it was taking longer than usual because he was having trouble not staring at Stiles's face as he worked.

"You know, if you really wanted to thank me, you could go out with me." Stiles said. He resisted the urge to clap his hand over his mouth.

He couldn't believe he had just done that. This man wanted to thank him for helping his sister and he was acting like a creep. 's reaction, threw him for a loop however. The other man threw his head back and laughed loudly, drawing the attention of a few nurses. Stiles wanted the floor to open up at his feet. He had been rejected before but no one had ever laughed in his face.

"You have a point." Dr. Hale said. "I'm off on Wednesdays and Fridays."

Stiles swallowed. "Wait, really?" he said, dumbfounded.

"Of course." Dr. Hale said. "You really don't think it always takes this much touching to fix a broken nose do you?" he asked.

It was then that Stiles realized that the doctor had not taken his hands off Stiles's face since he first touched him.

Stiles blushed and shook his head. "How about this Wednesday?" he asked. "I can cook."

"Sounds great." Dr. Hale said. He finally dropped his hands from Stiles's face and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He scribbled something on a pad of paper he got from the table beside the bed and handed it to Stiles. It was his number.

"I'm going to go call you in some pain meds." Dr. Hale said, walking away. "The name's Derek, by the way." he said over his shoulder. Stiles was stopped from answering by the return of Melissa back to finish her lecture. Stiles grinned like an idiot at Derek's retreating back instead.


	2. Clark Kent and Quinoa

**Clark Kent and Quinoa**

Stiles paced his kitchen, running his hands over his buzzed hair. He had decided on cooking something he had made for his dad several times so as not to have to worry about trying something new and it not coming out right. He jumped when the buzzer sounded. He practically ran to push the button that would unlock the door downstairs. He waited anxiously by the door until a soft knock sounded. Trying to exert a little control over himself, he took a few deep breaths before he opened the door.

"Hey." Derek said simply when he came into sight. He was smiling, making it hard for Stiles to breathe or take his eyes of Derek's mouth.

After much too long a silence, Stiles finally responded. "Hey there, Dr. Hale." he said with a smirk. His voice was a little wobbly but he managed to convey the desired amount of pleasure at seeing Derek.

"Your nose looks like it's healing nicely." Derek commented.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt much anymore." Stiles said. "Come in." he added waving Derek into the room.

Derek took a step across the threshold and inhaled deeply. "Something smells good." he said.

Now that Derek was standing in his living room a thought occurred to Stiles that seized his lungs with panic. "Shit, you aren't allergic to shrimp, are you?" he said.

Derek smiled at him kindly. "No. as long as there's no tetracycline in anything, I'll be fine."

Stiles laughed. "There go my plans for dessert then." he said with a wink. "Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm. Cheesy though it might be, Derek took it, allowing Stiles to lead him into the kitchen.

Stiles untangled himself from Derek and pulled out his chair for him. "Dr. Hale." he said with another wink. Derek sat down as Stiles made his way to the oven where the food sat, keeping warm.

"I wasn't sure what kind of things you like to eat, but I make this for my dad all the time and he's a picky eater so I figured it was a safe bet." Stiles said as he spooned Quinoa into a bowl.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Roasted shrimp, broccoli, and quinoa with a tomato and scallion vinaigrette." Stiles said. He looked over at Derek to gauge his reaction and found him smiling. "Sounds amazing." Derek said.

Stiles pulled the roasted shrimp and broccoli from the oven and divided it between the two bowls. He then took the jar full of dressing from the counter and divided it as well. Meal prepared, he snagged to forks from the drawer and placed Derek's food in front of him with a flourish. "Bon appetit!" Stiles said.

Derek let out a short laugh. "Thanks." he said, beaming up at Stiles, whose stomach swooped at the sight.

Stiles busied himself with sitting down with his own food, hoping Derek didn't notice his ears turning pink.

When he finally looked up, it was to watch Derek take his first bite. Derek's eyes went wide as he chewed. "This is incredible." Derek said. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Stiles fought a blush as he answered. "Kinda on my own." he explained. "My mom passed away when I was little so it's just been me and my dad for a long time. He's more of a takeout kind of guy but when I was in high school he had some cholesterol issues so I started cooking more heart healthy stuff for him."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Derek said.

"It was a long time ago." Stiles mumbled, looking down at his food.

Their conversation varied from what they both do for a living to their favorite baseball teams as they ate. When they were both done, Derek insisted on doing the dishes.

"You cooked, let me clean." he said.

Stiles compromised by drying the dishes as Derek washed and when they were done they stood awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Do you have to go?" Stiles asked suddenly.

"No." Derek said. "I'm all yours."

Stiles groaned internally at the implications of that statement. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Derek said.

Stiles led the way into the living room. "Do you like superhero movies?" Stiles asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Derek said, settling onto the couch.

"Awesome." Stiles went to a shelf full of DVDs and quickly made a selection. Once the disk was in the player, he sat down next to Derek and hit play.

When the opening credits began, Derek laughed. "Superman?" he said.

"What?" Stiles asked. "It's a classic!"

"No, I agree." Derek said. "It's um...It's my favorite movie."

Stiles smiled at him and settled back to watch the movie.

Derek felt relaxed. More so than he had in a long time. About halfway through the movie, Stiles leaned toward him, and Derek, taking his cue, slid his arm around Stiles's shoulders. "Is this okay?" Derek asked.

"Definitely." Stiles said. He leaned the rest of the way into Derek and only a few minutes later, Stiles head was on Derek's chest. They watched the movie mostly in silence. Occasionally Stiles would offer up some interesting tidbit about the movie or the comics that he had learned, always with child-like enthusiasm glinting in his eyes.

When the end credits rolled, Derek looked down at his watch. "I should probably go." he said with a reluctant sigh. "I have to be at the hospital early tomorrow." Derek could read the disappointment in Stiles's eyes that mirrored his own but he said nothing.

They watched each other for a minute. Stiles's face was so close to Derek's that Derek could count his freckles if he wanted to. Stiles's nose was still slightly swollen, and the bruising had spread underneath his eyes.

Without warning, Stiles surged forward and pressed his lips to Derek's. The sudden action caused them to bump noses and Stiles leaned back, wincing in pain.

"Shit, I'm sorry." Derek said. He reached out and cupped Stiles's face with one hand. "It must still be sore."

Stiles could not answer Derek because the other man was now running his fingertip down the bridge of Stiles's nose, his touch feather soft. With his other hand, Derek captured Stiles's hand and brought it to his lips, pressing kisses on to each of Stiles's fingertips.

"Let's try that again." Derek said. He moved his hand back to Stiles's cheek and leaned forward. He pressed a soft kiss to Stiles's lips, careful to avoid his nose. Stiles sighed softly and reached up to bury his hand in Derek's short, dark hair.

All too soon, Derek pulled back. "I really do have to go." he said, although it sounded as though he resented the fact.

They both stood and Stiles walked Derek to his door. "I want to see you again." Derek said, opening the door and leaning against the frame.

"Me too." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I have the night shift on Saturdays so if you wanted to do something Friday we would have more time." Derek said.

"Sounds great." Stiles said. "You should go before you...before you don't."

While his words were hesitant, the glint in Stiles's eyes sent a shiver down Derek's spine.

"Yeah." Derek said. "Thanks for dinner." he said and kissed Stiles quickly on the cheek before beating a hasty retreat


End file.
